


The Naples Affair

by Lalaby



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:46:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby
Summary: На одном из заданий Илье и Наполеону нужно пойти в гей-клуб и сойти там за своих. Наполеон уверен, что Илья такое не потянет, а значит, успех операции целиком зависит от Соло. Тем сильнее он удивился перевоплощению напарника. На месте Илья просто идеально вписывается в обстановку, притягивает взгляды завсегдатаев и даже заставляет Наполеона ревновать. Да что там ревновать, он вдруг понял, что не хочет ни с кем делить своего русского красавчика. Вот только не ясно: может, внезапная раскрепощенность Курякина - это всего лишь мастерское прикрытие?circa 2015





	1. 1

Не сказать, что в товарище Курякине что-то сильно изменилось по сравнению с его обычным внешним видом. То есть, Соло видел вроде то же, что и обычно - подтянутого верзилу с безупречной осанкой и лаконичной стрижкой, одетого в однотонную одежду спокойных тонов..  
НО.  
В то же время это был другой человек.Что-то во внешности Ильи расплывалось, двоилось, смазывалось, растекалось и не собиралось обратно. С тех пор, как они встретились на задании за столиком клуба «Ночная устрица», в которой тусовалась вся голубая тусовка Неаполя, Соло хотелось зажмуриться и потрясти головой, будто прогоняя наваждение. Он сжал зубы и по натренированной привычке за доли секунды проанализировал всё, что его отвлекало и нервировало в образе напарника. 

Детали, детали.  
Первое - рубашка. Белая. Рукава закатаны до локтя. Две верхние пуговицы расстегнуты - вот оно! Ведь всегда застегнуто под кадык, а тут… В вырезе видна гладкая загорелая кожа, крепкие грудные мышцы и завитки волос - Соло поймал себя на мысли, что оценивающе поднял брови. Неплохо, большевик, неплохо..

Второе - прическа. Обычно сурово уложенные на косой пробор мелкозубчатой расческой, которую русский всегда носил во внутреннем кармане куртки, сейчас волосы были намеренно растрепаны, забраны назад и уложены бриолином. Надо признаться (и Соло признался), что Курякину эта прическа шла. Даже слишком. 

Третье. Господибоже - Соло чуть не захлебнулся воздухом. Губы. Эти плотно сжатые складки, с помощью которых товарищ Илья докладывал начальству о выполненных поручениях и передавал ему, Наполеону, инструкции от центра. Еще, вероятно, с их помощью он ел и пил. Сейчас они слегка блестели от гигиенической помады, были приоткрыты и расслаблены. Наполеон также отметил, что они розовые и пухлые, а верхняя капризно изогнута и чуть наезжает на нижнюю. 

Илья улыбнулся кому-то позади их столика и обхватил своим капризным пухлым розовым ртом соломинку коктейля.  
Взгляд Соло опять затуманился.  
Русский выглядел превосходно.  
Для главного гей-клуба неаполитанского залива он выглядел на сто, нет, на тысячу процентов подобающе. 

И это понимал не только Наполеон. 

Он порывисто обернулся в направлении улыбки напарника. За соседним столиком в компании загорелых мальчиков в обтягивающих майках и цветастых рубашках сидел длинноволосый итальянский мачо и не сводил с Ильи глаз. В тот момент, когда Наполеон обернулся, этот типок в шелковой жилетке на голое тело более чем красноречиво провел языком по губам и послал Илье воздушный поцелуй. Округлив глаза от удивления, Соло перевел взгляд на Курякина - тот с застенчивым видом мял соломинкой веточку мяты в бокале. 

\- Илья… - Соло попытался вложить в свою реплику как можно больше смысла и пользы, но получилось не особо. - Эээ.. Илья..  
\- Да, да, я вижу. Объект на меня запал. - серьезный и рассудительный голос русского никак не сочетался с дразнящей улыбкой, которую он послал в направлении соседнего стола.  
\- Вообще-то я думал, что он западет на меня, - на самом деле Соло хотел сказать другое. - Вы с ним как-то.. не сочетаетесь.  
\- А мы и не должны сочетаться, - парировал Илья. - Ему нравятся блондины. Я читал досье.  
\- Я, мать твою, надел кожаные штаны! - не унимался Наполеон. - я намазался автозагаром!!  
\- Слушай, у него таких как ты полный стол. Без обид, ковбой. 

Соло обиженно нахмурился и откинулся на спинку кресла, разглядывая напарника. Внезапно у него, искусного вора , возникло ощущение, что его, именно его только что обокрали. Илья Курякин, советский шпион, спортсмен и совершенная боевая машина, только что вероломно стащил у него статус безупречного секс-оружия, бьющего без промаха в цели обоих полов.  
Наполеон усмехнулся и внимательно посмотрел в сторону патлатого «любителя блондинов» за соседним столом, потом перевел взгляд на напарника, которого пожирала взглядом добрая половина «Устрицы». Илья, безусловно, наглый вор, но вор честный. Отобрав у Наполеона добычу в виде сраженного наповал объекта, он предоставил взамен куда более заманчивое предложение. И вот это уже Соло никому не даст у себя отобрать.


	2. 2

Илья Николаевич никогда не задумывался о своей внешней привлекательности. Все, что он знал о своем теле - это то, что оно должно быть чистым, сильным и здоровым. Таким оно и было. 

Галантерейный набор агента Курякина был скудным, но для него вполне достаточным: опасная бритва, помазок, плоская расческа «с секретом», зубная щетка и маникюрные ножницы - все содержалось в идеальной чистоте и порядке. На любой конспиративной квартире или в гостиничном номере Илья мог провести гигиенические процедуры с закрытыми глазами и в полной темноте - все и всегда лежало на своих местах, а движения были доведены до автоматизма. 

Раз в две недели он посещал парикмахера.  
Пришлось, конечно, смириться с тем, что одежду ему шили по личным меркам - ни один магазин готового платья не имел в своем ассортименте подходящих «Муромцу из КГБ» брюк, сорочек или пиджаков. Так что каждый месяц он забирал на почте посылку из центра с новым - по сезону - гардеробом и честно носил его, не особо задумываясь о стиле и моде. 

Тем не менее, строчка «Привлекателен. Имеет навыки соблазнения» в его досье была не просто так. Курякин честно прошел обучение медовому шпионажу и умел нравится как женщинам, так и мужчинам. Эти знания он использовал ничуть не хуже бритвы и зубной щетки, уверенно, привычно и только в случае необходимости. 

«Ты, Курякин, что называется, классически красив. - говорил ему инструктор. - Из твоего лица можно вылепить что угодно: хоть подлеца, хоть богатыря, хоть английского принца, хоть жиголо. Все дело в нюансах.»

Он показывал ему кадры с участием западных и отечественных актеров, просил повторить мимику, позы, жесты. Илья повторял. Инструктор делал фотографии. На них Курякин с трудом узнавал себя, но быстро заучил эти, как он их назвал, «шкуры» и влезал в них без особого труда. 

Для Антонио «Дольче» Кастелано, младшего брата главы итальянского наркосиндиката, он выбрал шкуру номер 5 - пришлось купить бриолин и тюбик вазелина. Зачесал волосы назад, для блеска смазал бесцветной мазью лицо, губы, шею. Постоял перед зеркалом, дожидаясь, пока, входя в нужный образ, смягчатся черты лица, расслабятся губы и подбородок, томным ожиданием заблестят глаза. Склонив голову набок, Илья изучал свое отражение, целясь им в Дольче Кастелано, как из прицела винтовки, пока не решил, что оружие полностью готово к бою. 

Удивил Наполеон.  
На самом деле нет, нисколько. Илья всегда знал, что шпион из Соло никудышный. То, как напарник смотрел на него в первые десять минут встречи, можно было заносить в учебники шпионажа. В раздел «Как разоблачить себя без посторонней помощи и провалить операцию».  
Соло медленно моргал, наклонял голову и разглядывал Курякина как привидение - с чувством недоверия, боязни и осторожного любопытства.  
Если бы Илье недоставало профессионализма, то от этих взглядов он непременно закатил бы глаза или рявкнул на Соло с просьбой собраться. Но профессионализма хватало, поэтому он просто безмятежно оглядывался вокруг в ожидании цели. Полевой агент сообщил, что десять минут назад Тони Кастелано загрузил себя и свой гарем на яхту и взял курс на «Ночную устрицу». Обратно «Белла Калиста», согласно плану операции, должна была отправиться уже с Ильей и Наполеоном на борту. 

Официант, вертлявый паренек в джинсовых шортах, принес напитки. Передавая Илье ледяной мохито, он словно невзначай мазнул узкой кистью по курякинскому плечу, невесомым пожатием тронул бугрившийся под рубашкой бицепс.

\- Perfetto… - мальчишка выдохнул, ловя взгляд Ильи; его ресницы трепетали, как крылья бабочки.  
\- Grazie, - беззвучно ответил Курякин, едва шевельнув губами. Официант зарделся, как кумачовое знамя и отплыл от их столика с явной неохотой. 

Американец, откинувшись на спинку кресла, проводил мальчишку подозрительным взглядом и снова воззрился на коллегу. Сам Наполеон выглядел как помирающий со скуки хастлер в ожидании постоянных клиентов: кожаные брюки до треска обтягивали все стратегически важные места южной части его тела, тогда как глубокий вырез шелковой рубашки многообещающе драпировал прелести части северной. Неожиданно загорелый, Соло вдруг стал отчаянно синеглазым - в полумраке клуба его глаза сияли на породистом лице как два бирюзовых озера. 

Народ все прибывал, шампанское и мартини лилось рекой, на сцене оркестр полураздетых музыкантов играл попурри из мелодий популярных фильмов.  
Илья заметил Тони Дольче в ту же минуту, как он вошел в клуб в сопровождении стайки своих развязных рагацци. «Ночная устрица» принадлежала семье Кастелано и по сути была штаб-квартирой той части семейного бизнеса, которая отвечала за мужскую проституцию. Эта часть семейного бизнеса не особо интересовала руководство А.Н.К.Л. Тем не менее, пользуясь расположением сладкого Кастелано можно было выйти на его более горького брата Чекко - кровь и мозги итальянского наркобизнеса Франческо Кастелано.  
Курякин двинул плечами назад, будто проверяя, хорошо ли сидит «шкура», и вцепившись в Кастелано взглядом, не отрывал его до тех пор, пока он не посмотрел в ответ. Тогда, словно нажав невидимую кнопку, Илья послал итальянцу улыбку - губы сначала дрогнули в уголках, потом радостно растянулись, обнажая ровные зубы, а затем смущенно сомкнулись.  
В тот же миг в скучающих глазах Дольче зажегся интерес. Подняв ладонь, он заставил замолчать сидящего слева от него жиголо и откинулся в кресле, взглядом пожирая Илью, как воздушное пирожное.  
Курякин мысленно поставил галочку напротив первого пункта задания. 

Через три минуты к их столику подошел парламентер - хозяин заведения приглашал их на морскую прогулку, которая продолжится в его особняке. 

\- Ты захватил плавки? - спросил Илья у напарника, кокетливым кивком благодаря Кастелано за приглашение.


	3. 3

Наполеон Соло попытался разобраться в своих чувствах.   
Во-первых, ситуация, конечно, его слегка раздражала.   
Он привык работать в одиночку и был уверен, что Курякин будет лишь силовым прикрытием операции, тогда как он станет ее руками, мозгом и прочим действующим механизмом. 

В данный момент действующий механизм был прикрыт полотенчиком, а сам Соло прохлаждался в окружении десятка безупречных мужских тел возле бассейна яхты «Белла Калиста». 

На три часа от него, за правым плечом, раздался бархатный смех, принадлежащий Курякину. Наполеон это знал, даже не оборачиваясь. Не потому, что напарник часто баловал его своим смехом, а потому, что с той минуты, как они вышли из клуба, Соло слышал эти звуки не переставая. Илья наклонялся к владельцу яхты, внимательно слушал, бесцеремонно гуляя по его лицу взглядом, и встречал каждую остроту Дольче смехом - хриплым, интимным, обещающим. 

И вот это раздражало Наполеона гораздо сильнее того, что сам он сегодня остался не у дел. 

«Какого хрена, собственно?» - Соло ерзал по матрасу шезлонга, стараясь не вслушиваться в тенорок Кастелано и отвечающий ему баритон Ильи, - «Какого, собственно, хрена?»

Сколько раз Наполеон провоцировал русского, делал почти недвусмысленные намеки, сколько раз он сам шутил вдвое, нет втрое смешнее этого мудака Кастелано? Хоть бы раз Курякин рассмеялся в ответ или ответил на провокацию. Нет. Этот ледяной гигант позволял выход своим эмоциям только в одном случае - когда кровавая ярость закипала в его венах огненным смерчем. Вот тогда бесстрастная оболочка рвалась в лохмотья, давая волю разрушительной мощи его тела. Но как раз в эти моменты Соло предпочитал находиться где-нибудь подальше. 

Единственная шуточка, которую Илья позволил себе в адрес Наполеона, было стереотипное насквозь, а оттого и не смешное прозвище «ковбой» в ответ на не менее шаблонное «красная угроза», которым Соло наградил его в день знакомства. 

Сейчас для изнывающего от похоти и необоснованной ревности Наполеона слово «ковбой» раскрылось другими смыслами и волнующими гранями. Он несколько раз воспроизвел его в памяти голосом «нового» Курякина и едва не застонал - настолько пошло и откровенно оно теперь звучало. Воображение услужливо подкинуло несколько весьма и весьма ковбойских картинок с ним и русским в главных ролях. Красная угроза надвигалась на Соло, сметая на своем пути все барьеры. 

«Да блять за чтооо это мне?» - простонал Наполеон, чувствуя, как возбуждение волнами накатывает к паху. Он перевернулся на живот и уткнулся лицом в сгиб локтя. Прижатый к матрасу, член его собственной подпольной организации протестующе запульсировал. Наполеон стиснул зубы и постарался выровнять дыхание. Когда это все же удалось, он открыл глаза и попытался найти взглядом источник своей проблемы. 

Наваждение слетело мигом, будто его окатили ледяной водой. Курякин и Дольче исчезли. 

Наполеон молча выругался, вскочил с шезлонга, запнувшись о слетевшее с бедер полотенце, и едва не рухнул в бассейн. Скучающие жиголо разом повернули к нему головы, кое-кто одобрительно присвистнул, кто-то зацокал языком. Соло чарующе улыбнулся всем сразу, и, на ходу впрыгивая в забытые кем-то на палубе шорты, кинулся на поиски объекта и напарника. 

Он нашел их почти сразу, благо кают на «Калисте» было всего две. Дверь одной из них была приоткрыта. 

Абсолютно голый Курякин сидел на бархатном диване, вытянув вперед свои бесконечно длинные ноги. Между них расположился Тони Кастелано, его голова порхала над пахом Ильи, руки слепо блуждали по скульптурному торсу. Он гортанно мычал, отсасывая лихорадочно и жадно, рука Курякина, с намотанным на запястье хвостом темных волос, фиксировала его затылок. Сам русский, прикусив нижнюю губу, серьезно и спокойно следил за стараниями Дольче. Его вторая рука мирно лежала на спинке дивана. 

Подглядывающее в иллюминатор солнце давало сцене поистине великолепное освещение, и в других обстоятельствах Наполеон непременно бы ее оценил. Он вообще был ценителем искусства, в любых его формах.   
Но сейчас его голову медленно и неотвратимо заполнил густой кровавый туман. Мышцы налились яростью, тело приготовилось к броску. Это не обещало ничего хорошего. Это было чудовищно непрофессионально. 

Он толкнул дверь, в один прыжок добрался до Кастелано, вырубил его резким тычком кулака в висок, отшвырнул безвольное тело прочь и рухнул перед Ильей на колени.   
«Мой», - выдохнул он беззвучно, смотря напарнику в глаза.   
Курякин улыбнулся краешком рта, приглашающе кивнул и наклонился, чтобы коснуться изнывающих губ Соло своими…

..Да, это было бы неплохо. К счастью, Наполеон прекрасно владел собой, а потому некстати взболтавший его тело коктейль из ярости, похоти и (да хватит уже!) ревности не мог помешать ходу операции. Да и вовсе не поцелуй подарил бы ему Курякин за такие подвиги.

Он отошел от двери, но передумал и вернулся. Судя по всему, операция близилась к успешному завершению. Итальянец мычал почти безостановочно, дрочил себе резко и рвано, ладонь Курякина на его затылке ритмично двигалась, его член долбил глотку мафиози как здоровенный чугунный поршень. 

Дверь скрипнула. Илья поднял голову и встретился взглядом с Наполеоном. На секунду он замер, оценивая ситуацию, потом широко улыбнулся, словно именно этого и ждал. Его бедра дернулись вперед, он рывком зафиксировал голову итальянца четко напротив и мощным толчком спустил тому в горло. 

\- Vot taak, suka.. - выдохнул он сквозь зубы. Рука на спинке дивана на мгновение сжалась в кулак и снова расслабилась. 

 

Кастелано мелко задрожал, задыхаясь, и дернулся вперед, забрызгивая белым обивку дивана. 

Соло закрыл дверь и двинулся в сторону палубы. Мысленно он поставил галочку напротив второго пункта операции.


	4. 4

Агент Курякин завидовал коллегам-женщинам, пожалуй, только в одном. В деле расставления медовых ловушек дамам работалось проще, чем мужчинам. Если опустить все вопросы равноправия, религии и культуры, в сухом остатке всегда оставалось одно: анатомия. Чтобы соблазнить мужчину, женщине требовалось не много усилий. Удачное время, удачное место, удачный взгляд. Дальше уже дело техники. Хотеть объект даме вовсе не обязательно - он сам всё сделает за двоих. 

А вот с сильным полом так просто не выйдет. Попробуй-ка затащи в постель человека, который не привлекает физически. Нет, тут без желания не обойтись. 

Илья вот не хотел Тони Кастелано. Категорически. Ни за успех операции, ни за Родину, ни за партию - ни за что не мог заставить тело реагировать на итальянца. И дело тут было не в моральных принципах или букве закона. Да, статья-то в кодексе была, да ведь кодекс - не всегда истина, в Комитете это быстро разъяснили.   
Так что однополый секс Илья признавал, равно как признавал то, что курица сочетается и с рисом, и с макаронами. Лишь бы повар готовить умел.   
Дело было не в этом. 

И не во внешности Кастелано. Итальянец был, пожалуй, даже красив - в свои сорок пять он сохранил подтянутую фигуру, роскошно одевался и приятно пах. Несмотря на совершенно очевидную «голубизну», были при нем и властные манеры, и деловая хватка, и привычка немедленно получать всё, что он хотел. 

Сейчас он хотел Илью. А Илья его - нет.   
И из-за этого маленького технического сбоя операция висела на волоске.   
Курякин уже выпил коньяку, чтобы расслабиться и настроиться на романтический лад. Поплавал в море, чтобы разогнать кровь и направить её в необходимое русло.   
Прогнал перед глазами сцены из обучающих порнофильмов.   
Сцены из не обучающих.   
Бесполезно. 

Дольче намекал на желание остаться наедине уже почти прямым текстом. Его шутки про леденцы и клубнику становились всё настойчивей, он касался полотенца, обернутого вокруг бедер Курякина, с явным намерением освободить от этого фантика свою конфетку. Илья знал из досье, что объект предпочитает оральный секс, да пожестче, с удушением и фиксацией.   
Он был готов это предоставить. Он был готов уволочь итальянского педика в спальную каюту (белая дверь в средней части судна, три метра прямо по коридору и направо), вот только единственная в организме мышца, которую он не мог контролировать, не давала ему этого сделать. 

Вот у Соло бы таких проблем не возникло. Американец, по мнению Курякина, был готов совокупиться с любой движущейся целью, одновременно разбирая кольт или готовя ту же курицу с рисом, или как он там её называет.   
Ризотто. 

Наполеон лежал у бассейна в чём мать родила, мокрый и прекрасный, как греческая статуя. После купания от его безупречной укладки не осталось и следа: волосы разметались, завились кудрями. Курякин вдруг подумал, что мог бы запустить пальцы в эти кудри, запрокинуть голову американца назад и вылизать его точеный подбородок. А может даже пройтись по нему зубами, оставляя на идеальной коже свои персональные отметины. Еще ему подумалось, что Соло, возможно, не стал бы возражать. 

И от этой мысли перед глазами у Ильи потемнело. 

Скорее всего, Кастелано удивился внезапной прыти Курякина, потащившего его в каюту, но по крайней мере возражать не стал.   
Илья без слов поставил его на колени, намотал на кулак его космы и рывком стащил с себя полотенце. Итальянец вздохнул, восторженно запричитал что-то, касаясь каменно твердого члена языком, губами.. Илья зажмурился и задержал дыхание. 

Мягкие губы Наполеона Соло сомкнулись вокруг его члена. Умелый язык провел дорожку до головки, остановился, дразня, лаская невесомыми движениями. Горячий рот взял глубже, настойчивее. Щеки втянулись, обрисовывая точеные скулы, голубые глаза заволоклись туманом, темная прядь прилипла ко лбу… 

Так в Центре учили обманывать детектор лжи. Заменить правду другой правдой, поверить в то, чего не было, удалить воспоминания. Прошлого нет, есть только отношение к нему, есть архив, набитый документами, которые можно изменять, заменять и тасовать по своему желанию.

Заменив в ситуации всего одну реальную деталь вымышленной, Илья сделал её абсолютно рабочей. Имея в рот итальянца, он мысленно трахал рот своего напарника, и его тело считало это совершенно допустимым. Настолько допустимым, что пришлось сбавить темп и сесть на стоящий рядом диван, иначе ситуация грозила выйти из-под контроля.

Со стороны могло показаться, что Илья и Дольче заняты общим делом: итальянец удовлетворяет ртом Курякина, он, в свою очередь, помогает Антонио получить его порцию удовольствия, почти доводя до удушья мощными, таранящими глотку фрикциями. 

Так и было, только в голове у Ильи играло совсем другое кино. Наполеон пошло улыбался, томно прикрывал глаза, стонал, водя членом по щекам, облизывал яркие губы. Илья развернул его рывком, нагнул, впился ногтями в упругий зад… 

Скрипнула дверь. Илья вскинул голову. Соло стоял на пороге комнаты, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как член Курякина долбит голову владельца яхты, его пальцы напряглись вокруг торчащего сквозь тонкие шорты стояка. Он выглядел даже лучше, чем в воображении Ильи. Он был безумно хорош, он был возбужден, он был волнующе близко. И когда Наполеон посмотрел ему в глаза, тонкая материя созданного Ильей фантома порвалась в клочья. 

Нет, Илья не простонал его имя, кончая. Разве только мысленно. Оргазм взорвал его изнутри, разрядил, как обойму, но внешне он остался спокоен.   
Итальянец, хрипя, кончил следом и рухнул лицом в его колени. Он мелко дрожал, по щекам текли слезы, сперма вперемешку со слюной стекала по подбородку. Курякин наклонился к нему с улыбкой, втащил на диван, коснулся носом виска, изображая благодарность. 

Дверь в каюту была закрыта. Соло ушел. Илья дернул плечом, выдохнул сквозь зубы, сжал и разжал кулак. 

«А что ты хотел? Чтобы.. что?»

Он понимал, что американец поступил в высшей мере профессионально: держал операцию на контроле, страховал, прикрывал тылы. Что бы там ни было, Соло был блестящим агентом, которому Илья без сомнения доверил бы жизнь. Подумаешь, встал у него на двух трахающихся мужиков, в конце концов, здоровый парень, инстинкты, анатомия опять же. 

Так что.. Чего ты, собственно, хочешь, Курякин?   
Он знал чего.   
Он хотел, чтобы Соло кончил, крича его имя.


	5. 5

\- Хочешь?

Наполеон отрицательно покачал головой, и Илья забрал с тарелки последний кусок сыра. 

\- Проголодался? - Соло подчеркнуто внимательно смотрел на черневшее за бортом ночное море, будто мог там что-то увидеть.   
\- Так точно, - Курякин не жуя заглотил сыр и с сожалением уставился на пустую тарелку. - Но этими манерными закусками явно не наешься, да, ковбой?  
\- При твоих аппетитах - однозначно.  
\- А что не так с моими аппетитами? 

Соло приподнялся с шезлонга и повернул к нему голову. Курякин был расслаблен и томен, будто выпил разом кувшин горячей воды. Он был одет - отыскал свою рубашку, захватил чьи-то полосатые льняные бермуды и пришел к бассейну, где и нашел напарника среди допитых бутылок, пустых тарелок и брошенных полотенец. Вечеринка заканчивалась, «Белла Калиста» возвращалась в порт, ее пьяные пассажиры вповалку спали на всех горизонтальных поверхностях. 

\- С твоим аппетитом все в порядке, - усмехнулся Наполеон, - по крайней мере, я не жалуюсь. Все, что я готовлю, ты…

Он не успел договорить - русский внезапно оказался очень близко. Его стальные пальцы сгребли волосы на затылке, два предостерегающе серьезных голубых глаза посмотрели Наполеону в глаза, и только после этого сухие, но мягкие губы осторожно коснулись его рта. 

\- Все, что ты готовишь, я ем.. - согласился Илья, осторожно кусая Наполеона за нижнюю губу. - Хочешь меня?

Сердце Соло запнулось, кубарем рухнуло вниз и замерло где-то в животе. 

\- Илья.. - он поднял ладонь, пытаясь внести в ситуацию немного ясности.   
\- Ты.Меня.Хочешь?   
\- Я.. Да господи.. Не знаю.. Я не знаю..

От близости Курякина, его горячего тела и внимательных глаз Наполеона зашатало, и он бы упал точно, если бы и так не лежал. Илья скользнул пальцами к его виску и заправил за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос.

-А кто знает, ковбой? Пушкин?  
-Какой ковбой Пушкин?.. Черт, Курякин, опять ты со своей русской классикой. Не смешно. 

Илья тихо рассмеялся своим бархатным смехом, и Соло почувствовал, как от этого звука у него с тихим прощальным вздохом съезжает крыша. 

Он, блять, хотел его. Он его еще как хотел.   
После увиденного в каюте, когда русский кончил, глядя ему в глаза, Соло заперся в гальюне и выступил соло. Не сдерживался, не рисовал в голове цветные картинки, увиденного и так хватало - тело молило об избавлении, пальцы дрожали, танцуя вокруг члена, лоб скользил по запотевшему зеркалу. Он отдрочил себе грубо и быстро, шепотом матерясь в стену, кончая, кусал пересохшие губы. 

А потом сидел у бассейна в ожидании Курякина, пока царившее вокруг веселье окончательно не угасло, и сморенная бухлом и морем компания не свалила на поиски спальных мест.   
И вот дождался. 

Илья сидел рядом с ним, водил горячей ладонью по его бедру, улыбался легкой, почти незаметной улыбкой и снова смотрел на него серьезным и внимательным взглядом. 

Наполеон потянулся к нему сам и выполнил захват одним стремительным движением: нырнул ладонями слева и справа, сцепил руки за спиной, подсек ногой ногу, рванул на себя. Илья закачался, попытался удержаться и все же долговязо рухнул на него, страхуя себя ладонями. Наполеон прижал его к себе, провел по спине ладонями, жадно изучая. Илья неловко повернул голову и попал подбородком прямо в его губы. Соло не удержался - провел зубами, языком, слизнул с Ильи соленый неаполитанский залив. 

\- Сил-то хватит? 

***


	6. 6

ЧАСТЬ 6.1 

1\. Попасть на яхту.  
2\. Расположить объект к себе. Нейтрализовать.  
3\. Установить прослушку в зоне А, Е и F.  
4\. Отчитаться о результатах. 

Пока все шло по плану.  
Илья осторожно высвободил пустой бокал из пальцев Кастелано, медленно уложил обмякшее тело на диван и накрыл полотенцем. Тридцать секунд ровно. Он посмотрел на итальянца с сомнением. Это, безусловно, жесткое насилие над нервной системой, а после недавнего оргазма - насилие еще и над сердечно-сосудистой… Не то чтобы Курякин испытывал сострадание, но потеря объекта означала бы провал операции, а этого допускать было нельзя. С другой стороны, Дольче - здоровый и крепкий мужик, и такую дозу снотворного выдержать должен. Не очнулся бы только раньше времени. 

Он осмотрелся вокруг в поисках одежды - какие-то вещи, скорее всего хозяйские, лежали на спинке кресла. Курякин схватил что-то похожее на штаны, это оказались свободного покроя бриджи. Чуть велики - сползали на бедра, но времени оценивать свой внешний вид не было - Илья бесшумно выскользнул из каюты в сторону санитарного блока. Там, в вентиляционном окне между гальюном и крошечной душевой он спрятал плоскую коробку с жучками. 

Дверь в туалет была заперта изнутри - Курякин нахмурился: план исключал свидетелей. После выхода на третий пункт операции команду яхты и ее гостей было необходимо отсечь от этой зоны. Этим должен был заняться Соло, - и видимо, занялся, но тем не менее, в данный момент внутри уборной явно кто-то был. 

Илья протиснулся в узкую дверь душевой и прислушался - перегородка из тонкой фанеры почти не глушила звуки. Там кто-то был, и этот кто-то…

\- Ffffuuuck…., - голос из-за стенки затих, чтобы через секунду продолжиться длинным глухим стоном, - Fuck…ing peril.. goddamn you red fucking peril.. 

Слова утонули в стонах, и Курякин замер, не веря своим ушам. Голос Наполеона (а это был голос Наполеона) и его совершенно откровенные стоны не оставляли иллюзий касательно того, чем он там занимался. 

Илья взметнул руку в смутном желании то ли заткнуть ею стонущий рот напарника, то ли сломать нахуй стену и втащить его к себе. Он осторожно положил ладонь на тонкий барьер, разделяющий их, и замер в ебаной доле секунды от того чтобы разнести стену в щепки. 

Соло хотел его. Вот что он теперь знал. Это знание шокировало своей новизной и дразнило какими-то смутными обещаниями, о которых Илья даже не решался думать.  
Наполеон чертов Соло, самовлюбленный павлин, позер, манипулятор, красивый и опасный как ядерная боеголовка.  
Хотел его.  
Не ради задания, не преследуя личные или корпоративные интересы, не пытаясь использовать, вытащить информацию или отвлечь от цели.  
Он хотел его самым примитивным и древним способом - каждой клеткой своего тела.  
Он ныл по Илье, пытаясь освободить от него свое тело быстрыми движениями пальцев, забывая глотать воздух. Он страдал от бессилия перед этим желанием и одновременно нырял на самое его дно.  
Никогда и никто до этого не испытывал к Курякину такого откровенного и бескорыстного чувства. 

\- Илья.. мать твою.. Илья-аа… - голос Наполеона задрожал, сорвался в стон и затих, перегородка сотряслась от едва уловимой вибрации. 

Курякин поймал себя на мысли, что больше всего сейчас он хотел бы откликнуться на свое имя и посмотреть, что будет дальше. 

«Пиздец» - коротко и ёмко подумал он - «Пиздец». 

***

Он нашел Наполеона у пустого бассейна. Соло лежал в шезлонге, глядя в остывающую ночь, его тело блестело в лунном свете, как кусок загорелого мрамора. 

Илья хотел сообщить, что миссия завершена - он расставил жучки во всех обозначенных местах, был рядом с хозяином яхты, когда тот очнулся, поддерживал непринужденный разговор, позволил накормить себя виноградом, получил в подарок коробку сигар, хохотал над всеми шутками, сделал обиженное лицо, когда Дольче не разрешил ему остаться в его постели. Одним словом, успешно вошел в доверие. 

Но, разумеется, рассказывать он этого не стал. Лишняя информация. Основная часть операции была завершена, и главным сейчас было - безопасно сойти на берег и вернуться в конспиративную квартиру, а уж разведка обеих сторон сама даст оценку проделанной работе. 

А потом они с Соло разъедутся по домам до следующего задания. 

Но сначала он должен был задать ему один важный вопрос. 

ЧАСТЬ 6.2. Окончание

\- Я не знаю. 

Губы у Наполеона были очень мягкие и целовался он нежно и тихо, как девушка. До этого Илья ни разу не целовал мужчин по собственному желанию. Конечно, в ходе операций, подобных этой, ему приходилось это делать, и он даже умудрялся вкладывать в поцелуи какую-то страсть и похоть. Но он никогда не хотел этого. 

А сейчас хотел. Он попробовал Наполеона на вкус, буквально сходя с ума от вожделения. Раздвинул языком его губы, как свежее слоёное пирожное, выпил до дна его дыхание и мгновенно опьянел, будто никогда не пил ничего крепче лимонада.  
И вдруг. 

«Я не знаю». 

Ну охуеть ответ. 

В голове зашумело. Илья стиснул зубы, проглатывая отказ, как горькую таблетку. Тренированное годами чувство самоконтроля с размаху врезало ему по лицу, приказывая немедленно зашнуровать обратно все чувства и застегнуть слабости на все пуговицы. Он мотнул головой. Его рука по-прежнему гладила бедро Соло, он хотел оторвать ладонь - и не смог, с голодным сожалением посмотрел в его глаза, улыбнулся, пытаясь найти слова.. 

Наполеон посмотрел на него странным взглядом и бросился вперед быстро, как молния. Спеленал его руками-ногами, резко дернул на себя. Илья качнулся, сопротивляясь, а через мгновение упал в него, как в бушующий кратер - обжегся о кожу, зарылся лицом в шею, захлебнулся его запахом.  
Соло простонал и принялся жадно изучать ртом его подбородок, ткнулся губами в висок, прошептал что-то на ухо. Его руки заплясали по телу Курякина с настойчивостью пули и наглостью цыганки. Илья двинул локтем, высвобождая захват, Наполеон зарычал и предостерегающе щелкнул зубами. 

Ой, напугал.. Илья едва не рассмеялся. Они оба знали, кто сильнее. Он повел плечами, двинулся назад, высвобождаясь. Перехватил запястья Наполеона, завел руки за голову, прижал к матрасу, неподвижно фиксируя. Соло застонал, выгнул спину, потянулся к нему губами. Курякин отстранился: 

\- Значит, все же хочешь?  
Соло закрутился под ним ужом, пытаясь освободиться, выдохнул горячо:  
\- Ну сам же видишь.  
\- Скажи.  
\- Блядь, да. ДА!  
Илья схватил его за подбородок и посмотрел в глаза:  
\- На любых условиях?  
Соло замешкался с ответом на долю секунды:  
\- Да.  
\- На..моих условиях?  
\- Чёрт. Да.  
\- Какой сговорчивый.  
\- Какой настойчивый.  
\- Все для тебя, партнер.  
\- Ценю, партнер. 

\- Ну, и какие твои условия? - Наполеон вскинул брови и усмехнулся. - Сзади, стоя, лёжа? Петь «Катюшу»? Переодеться в пионера? Всегда готов!  
\- Сейчас узнаешь. 

Илья развернул его щекой в матрас, накрыл ладонью рот, Соло замычал, протестуя. 

\- Мои условия, ковбой. Сначала остынь. Выпей воды. Подыши свежим воздухом. Через пять минут мы будем в порту. Я поеду в почтовое отделение и отправлю телеграмму в Центр. А ты - поедешь на квартиру и будешь ждать меня там. Кивни, если понял. Умница. Я приеду через полчаса. У тебя будет время подготовиться. Используй его. Жалеть не буду. 

Он убрал руку, Соло медленно вытер рот рукой.  
«Белла Калиста» качнулась, разворачивась, и взяла ровный курс на сверкающую далекими огнями марину.  
Илья улыбнулся и пошел собирать их вещи. 

*** 

Он был уверен, что Наполеон струсит. Всю дорогу от почтамта до квартиры он воображал, как охладевший и одумавшийся Соло быстро пакует чемодан и смотрит на часы в надежде слинять раньше, чем вернется напарник. Он почти ожидал, что их временное жилище встретит его незапертой дверью, беспорядком распахнутых шкафов и кучей брошенного на полу хлама. 

Он ошибся.  
Соло, закутанный в банный халат, сидел в гостиной с бокалом бренди в руке, расслабленный и свежий. Увидев Илью, он поставил бокал на подлокотник кресла, подошел к нему, внимательно смотря в глаза, молча взял его руку и поднес к лицу, целуя пальцы.  
Илья медленно выдохнул. Наполеон, невозможно красивый и безумно желанный, - напарник, мужчина, враг - предлагал себя Илье на любых условиях. Дикое желание и жесткий самоконтроль боролись в Курякине, как два кровных врага, и он слишком хорошо знал обоих, чтобы сомневаться в том, кто победит. Он скользнул рукой вверх по плечу Соло и коснулся его шеи: 

\- Я даю тебе последний шанс, ковбой. Если передумал, скажи, и я пойму.  
\- Ты же здесь хозяин, - без тени улыбки ответил Соло и опустился перед ним на колени.

Он расстегнул молнию - у Ильи стоял так, что брюки с трудом сползли вниз, - обхватил член ладонью и сжал осторожно, будто прося разрешения.  
\- Да… - выдохнул Курякин, и жадный рот благодарно сомкнулся вокруг. 

Это было лучше, гораздо лучше, чем он себе представлял. Соло брал в рот умело, без суетливых стонов и лишних движений, мастерски работал языком и горлом, - Илья глухо простонал и расстрелял в упор все мысли, которые шептали ему о том, откуда у Наполеона такие таланты. Абсолютно неважно. Трахать его в рот было просто восхитительно. Илья мерно двигал бедрами, то убыстряя, то замедляя темп, Соло молча подстраивался под любой. Курякин перехватил его одной рукой за челюсть, вторую положил на затылок, зафиксировал и продолжил вбиваться, имея Наполеона в неподвижное горло, как безвольную покорную куклу. 

\- Хорошшшоо... блять, да. Хорошо.. - признался он сам себе с едва слышным стоном. 

Это можно было продолжать бесконечно, но сейчас он хотел другого. 

\- Разденься, - приказал он Наполеону, отошел к креслу и стащил с себя рубашку. 

Соло поднялся с пола и скинул халат. 

\- Иди сюда, - Илья упал в кресло и залпом вылил в себя остатки наполеоновского бренди, - Готов прокатиться, ковбой? 

Наполеон подошел к нему и уселся сверху, его член ткнулся Курякину в живот, скользнул вверх, оставляя на коже влажный след. Илья перехватил его ладонью, зажал в кулак, дважды прошелся по длине, лаская грубо и жадно. Соло со стоном дернулся вперед, отрывая бедра от его колен, и Илья тут же ткнулся членом в его зад, взглянул на Соло с молчаливым вопросом. Наполеон кивнул, приглашая, глаза у него были совсем шальные, пьяные. Курякин поцеловал его в блестящую от пота ключицу и медленно вошел. Горло перехватило от ощущения горячей пульсирующей тесноты вокруг. 

\- Бля, ты огромный.. - простонал Соло, кусая губы, - настоящий, сука, большевик.  
\- Заткнись, - посоветовал Илья, кусая его в шею, и двинулся глубже.  
\- Мххмм, - Соло выгнул спину и откинулся назад, его бедра плавно качнулись, и тут уже застонал Курякин.  
\- Бляяять, Соло... - он поймал его губы, выдохнул в рот, - Где ж ты раньше был... 

Наполеон был готов на все сто - горячий, скользкий - явно не терял времени даром. Илья задвигался в нем, наращивая темп, едва не сходя с ума от дикого, сжимающего спиралью удовольствия. Соло извивался на нем волной, рельефные мышцы его пресса блестели от пота, ягодицы шлепали о бедра Курякина, влажные волосы упали на лоб. 

\- О, да.. Вот так.. пожалуйста.. Пожалуйста… - его голос сорвался, он застонал, нагнулся к Илье за поцелуем, - Блять, какой же ты красивый, Курякин. Смотреть страшно. Красивый.. и мой..

От этих слов Илье окончательно снесло крышу.  
Он рывком стащил себя и Соло вниз, кинул его спиной на пол. Наполеон усмехнулся и перевернулся на живот, приглашающе выгнул спину. Его крепкие бедра и скульптурные ягодицы манили невероятно, но Илья покачал головой:

\- Нет. Хочу смотреть на тебя. Повернись.  
Соло развернулся обратно, его глаза странно заблестели.  
\- Ближе.  
Наполеон сдвинулся чуть ниже, Илья притянул его к себе за бедра, толкнулся вперед. 

\- Почему тебе. Обязательно. Нужно. Говорить мне... такое? - слова давались ему с трудом, он тяжело дышал, челка растрепалась, прилипла ко лбу. - Ты грязная похотливая сучка, Соло. Грязная похотливая сучка. 

Наполеон застонал, выгнул спину, схватился за свой член, быстрыми движениями прошелся вверх-вниз.

\- Илья..  
\- Что?...  
\- Илья!... Иль.. Бля-аа.. - Наполеон изогнулся, ловя ртом воздух, выстрелил белой струей Илье в живот, - Да-а-аа..

Судорога оргазма прошила его насквозь, он простонал еще раз, протяжно и низко, и от этого звука в паху Ильи словно потянули невидимый спусковой крючок. Он дернулся вперед, Наполеон вскинулся и обнял его ногами - краем мозга Илья еще успел от этого охуеть, а потом волна бешеного удовольствия затопила его с головой.  
Он рухнул рядом с Соло, ткнулся лицом ему в грудь, поймал ртом его липкие пальцы, обсосал по одному, забирая в себя терпкий пряный вкус. Мозг отключился полностью, самоконтроль отошел покурить, инстинкты и рефлексы сделали на прощание ручкой. Агент Курякин лежал и абсолютно бессовестно кайфовал. 

Когда сердце перестало ломать изнутри ребра и Илья смог, наконец, нормально вдохнуть, он приподнялся на локте и посмотрел на человека рядом с собой - мужчину с телом и лицом бога, которого, как известно, нет, но вот подишь ты - лежит рядом и улыбается так, что щемит в груди. 

Наполеон смотрел на него с сытой улыбкой, в его синих глазах был вопрос, который - Илья знал - он никогда не задаст. И тогда Курякин улыбнулся в ответ и прошептал самое серьезное признание, на которое был способен:

\- Ты мне нравишься, Соло. Я убью тебя последним.


End file.
